Book Of Shadows
by dimitri007
Summary: Morgans life changed by a simple meeting. She thought she loved Cal, but she has alot to learn about love. Story better than summary
1. Meeting

**I don't own sweep or any charaters but the ones I add Cate Tieran does…**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

It was the first day back from school holidays and the start of my junior year to say I was excited was an understatement.

I wore black shinny jeans and my favourite AC/DC shirt. My best friend Bree Warren looking beautiful and sophisticated as ever strode up wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white button up shirt with black pumps. As you can tell myself and Bree are complete opppsites.

"Hey junior," she greeted me with an iron grip.

"Hey yourself, you look great. Ready for our first day? Finally upper classman!".

"Of course, OMG look at Raven", she said. "She got a sleave done".

Raven's a senior and our little town's resident bad girl.

With dried black hair with purple streaks threw it and several body piercings and now an arm sleave.

"Her mother must be soooooo proud", I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

As we neared the gates we say my other best friend Robbie who was walking towards us waving.

"Hey guys, god it weird see Mary K here", he stated as my younger sister walked passed with several of here friends laughing and giggling.

"Tell me about it, I feel old", I said. Laughing as we entered through the east doors.

Mary Kathleen, complete opposite to me with her blond hair, blue eyes and slim build was nothing like me with my long brown hair and dark brown eyes and curves most girls would kill for.

If you did know us y ou wouldn't believe we were sisters.

"Hey babe", said Chris loudly coming up behind Bree wraping

His arms around her waist.

"Hey Morgan", he greeted me as he leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Hey Chris, ready for s chool?".

"I am now", he said giving Bree a lustful smile.

"Hey guys," Sharon waved as she strode up to us.

And soon the usuals soon followed Jenna, Matt, Kylie, Justin and Emma.

As we were about to head off to our separate homerooms, Bree frozen mouth dropping like someone doing acting 101 playing dumbstruck.

I followed her graze and saw a guy coming up the walk towards us.

Bree turned to me walk dropped open eyes wide.

"Who's that?" she mouthed.

I shook my head "Must be new."

He walked up to us calm and confidant.

"Is this the way to the vice principals office". He asked.

I've seen good looking guys, but damn this one was a god with his ragged blond hair looked as if he cut it himself, a perfect nose, nice creamy skin and riveting gold - coloured eyes.

It took me a few seconds to realise he was speaking to us.

"Yeah it is. I'm Bree, Bree Warren".

"Cal Blaire I'm new just transferred from L.A."

" This is Morgan', Bree stated as she introduced the rest of the gang.

"Hi", I finally whispered, felling like a six year old.

Damn what was wrong with me I never acted like this, but there was something about Cal that has this strange affect on me.

**End of chapter one…**

**So tell me what you thought? It will follow the same line as sweep as in meeting Cal, Hunter, Sky, but with BIG differences!**

**But you will have to wait and see.**

**PLZ review**


	2. Cal Blaire

**I tried to make it bit longer.**

**Ok here's chapter two of Book Of Shadows**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Cal Blaire**

A week had passed and it turned out that Cal was a senior which means that I have two classes with him everyday.

As I walk into physics I got that weird tingle feeling I have been experiencing since he first arrived.

I sat down at my desk and opened up to the chapter that we had been working on yesterday.

Cal had become the most popular guy in my school. But never seemed to stay with one group or girl to long.

So far I have herded that Janice and himself have been to the movies, then came Alessandra, Kate, Sian, Lissa.

The thing is all girls came from different cliques ranging from: most popular girl to nerd to stoner to the schools biggest whore.

"so what do you do for fun around here?", my thoughts were interrupted.

I glance up coming pretty much nose to nose with Cal. I jumped a little not realising how close he was to me.

He chuckled at my reaction.

"Same as everyone else, hang out with friends, parties. Their is the harvest festival coming up which is a pretty big deal around here", I rambled as my eyes meet his.

A weird heat sensation started to build in my chest as Cal was staring into my eyes as if he was searching for something he must of found it because he leaned back with a slight smile touching his lips.

"yeah?" he stated as he took the desk in front of mine. "Mind if I tag along?".

"Sure".

That's all I got out as the teacher was calling for everyones attention. Just before Cal turned he gave me one last full smile and my heart faltered.

…..

"You have to admit he is good looking?", Bree pressed as she jumped on to my kitchen counter.

"I admit it I'm not blind," I said, as I went through the cupboards. It was my turn to make dinner and I was making my special chicken al Morgan.

"But he seems a bit of a player", I continued and I started on the chicken. "I mean, do you know how many people he has been out with the last 3 weeks?".

"Five, but how come when a guy dates a lot he is a player, but if its a female does she is just picky? Hmm! " Robbie piped in as he took a seat next to Bree.

"Is that a dig at me?" Bree lightly growled at Robbie. While I turned back to my chicken laughing.

Bree doesn't seem to have a long attention span when it comes to guys her longest relationship was with Chris and that ended 4 days after Cal arrived in our sleepy little town of Widow's vale.

"Of course not its just a statement." Robbie and Bree continued to fight my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, kids."

"Hey Mr R!" Robbie greeted jumping off the counter packing up the unfinished homework we had started, but got side tracked talking about Cal which had become a bit of rescoring thing with us lately.

"Hi, Mr Rowland's," Bree gave a small wave also jumping of the counter also packing her thing up.

"Staying for Dinner?" My dad asked as he took a seat at the table reading his paper.

Each gave their responds of no.

As I was walking them to the front door Robbie reminded me that tomorrow was the festival and that Cal will be there.

Bree seemed to brighten at that and I didn't like the look in her eyes and was praying that Cal was her new obsession of the week.

Well tomorrow should be an interesting day I thought to myself as I waved good bye to my friends.

**So there's the second chapter!**

**Let me know good, bad? Needs touching up?**

**I was also thinking of doing a HPOV for the next chapter of him in England getting the assignment, being in New York and then Widow's Vale meeting Alice etc… What do you think?**

**Any idea? Always welcomed.**

**PLZ review**


	3. England

**I don't own sweep or any characters Cate tiernan does.**

**This chapter will all be in hunter's point of view then the next will be half cal then mainly back to Morgan.**

**So here we go hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter three: England**

I was sitting at the little worn out table at the coffee shop I had agreed to meet Kennett, my mentor of two years now.

You see I'm the youngest council l member, and my job for them is seeker. I track down witches suspected of misusing their magic and if proven guilty are usually stripped of their powers.

I have only done this on two occasions something I hope not to again anytime soon.

"Giomanach", Kennett greeted me and he took his seat across from me.

"Kennett", I nodded.

"Good job you done with the witch up north. The council was quite please with how you handle yourself and also the situation which is why I asked you to meet me today.

I know you were due to return south to visit with your family for a few days, but a situation has come to our attention in a town a few hours outside of New York."

Kennett said.

Athar is going to kill me for not being able to come home I have been promising for the last few months I thought as Kennett continued.

"You see their seems to be a survivor of belwicket".

"What!" my head snapped up meeting serious blue eyes.

"Yes. Maeve survived along with a young man and we have evidence that she had child. A girl."

I couldn't believe this. Belwicket was one of the most powerful of the woodbine covens. To be heir, words just cant describe that.

"It seems we are not the only ones that knows this.

Mac's body was found in the san Francisco bay with the word betray burned into his skin.

His last message was that Selene Belltower was aware of this and was headed to Widow's Vale in search of the girl.

So you assignment is to go there find out what you can and any hard evidence we can use against Selene and her group". He said.

Selene my fathers first wife and the women he left to be with my mother.

And if she is there then that means that Cal will be there.

My half brother.

"Yes of course when do I leave", I asked Kennett as I was taking this information in. I have only meant them once before. And hated them on sight.

"In three day", he replied getting up and putting his coat on.

Goddess help me I thought as I got my phone out to see if Athar was up for a trip.

**End of Chapter three.**

**So how did you like Hunter's point of view?**

**I'm trying to make them longer but I'm new at this so I will work on it.**

**Idea's welcome.**

**PLZ review and let me know what you think! Good? Bad? And if anything needs improving.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Festival

**I don't own sweep or any characters Cate Tiernan does.**  
**This chapter beings with Cal's point of view then onto Morgan.**

**I was also thinking another Hunter point of view before he leaves England ending a current relationship anyway let me know what you think of that idea?**

CHAPTER FOUR: PARTY

**CPOV:**

**I have waited and watched for the last several weeks and there is a spark of power from an unlikely source, but I will not jump to conclusions it's too important.**  
**I have organised a party for this following saturday to see if i am right.**

**I have to find her soon mother is breathing down my neck and i feel something is going to happened soon.**

MPOV:

" Come on Mary k ," I screamed at my little sister for the fourth time.

" I'm coming GOD!."

"And you think i take forever ", I mumbled as Mary k finally made her way down the stairs.

"Bout time!"

" Dont start with me Morgan i'm worried this is my first date with baker."

" I still think he is a little old for you," I stated but quickly changed my tune as my sisters features started to darken, "but if he makes you happy then I'm happy too," but i will be keeping a close eye on you Baker i thought as I gave her a tight smile.

" Thank you." she responded with ease. " I just got to get my jacket then harvest festival here we come." Mary K said happily running into the family room.

Picking up my car keys i was hit with an unease feeling like something was going to happen tonight that would change my life forever.

I scoffed at myself thinking what could possibly happen in Widows Vale on a Saturday.

Then remembered that we were all going to Cal's tonight after the festival for a welcome/meet and greet party. Maybe thats what this feeling is whatever it may be it scared and excited me.

...

**to be continuted!**

**just wanted to get something up since it has been forever.**

**Also i need help having a little trouble writing the festival ive got ideas for after just not the actually festival. HELP?**

**credit will be given**


End file.
